Shy Violet
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Tooth was acting strangely shy around Jack, she wouldn't let herself open up to him while the poor winter spirit couldn't get over his little crush on her, but why was Tooth acting so shy when she was the one who was easily able to pull Jack into an embrace without hesitation? Happy Valentine's day! 3


**Shy Violet**

**Happy Valentine's day! Here's Fairyfrost or Rainbow snowcone, whatever this pairing is called ^_^**

It was official, he was in love. It has been months since he embraced Tooth, still he couldn't get over it. On the first few weeks he just thought he was just a little too overjoyed considering that it was the first time someone had hugged him, it was the first time someone didn't run right through him and the first time he ever felt so warm, well not that his body was warm, the feeling came from deep within him, in his frosty heart

But now, it was just starting to get annoying, he couldn't get his mind off of Tooth, neither could he forget the feeling of warmth and tenderness.

Yep, he was in love. Sighing, he threw himself on top of a tree next to Lake Burgess, over looking the bright sun that sat high up the sky.

He leaned on the thick trunk, setting his staff aside. He tries to clear his mind, shaking off the rather disturbing thoughts of sappy love.

_Love, that_ word kept repeating itself in his head that it was beginning to drive him crazy.

He was Jack Frost, the immortal hellion stuck in a 17 year old body, only caring about mischief, snow ball fights and fun, not love.

But he would also be the one throwing frost at couples who would be passing by his tree, he knew it was rude but he never takes love seriously, because he thinks it's just a big joke.

He smacked an annoying tree branch that was blocking his view aside and found several carts filled with flowers lined up next to each other. There was a right above the carts; he could make out the words. _V. A. L_

"Valentine's day," he murmurs, eyes widening. "It's Valentine's day?" it was Valentines Day and he was feeling all romantic and weird, _oh crud has cupid struck him?_

He shifts slightly causing some leaves to fall under his weight and began piecing everything together, the embrace, the 'weird feeling' and everything.

Confirmed, he was _madly _in love. He never thought about it, mainly because he never thought of being in love, back then he used to question why one would do anything to be with another and spend the rest of their life together, it all seemed so ridiculous but now he wanted to spend his _immortal _with his fellow guardian.

Speaking of Tooth, he hasn't seen him for the past few weeks but he spent the past few weeks at the pole because North insisted that he needed a proper home, but to Jack, trees were his proper home.

Tooth always visited on the first few days, but then she stopped, which worried him for a moment but North assured that she was just too caught up with work.

There were days when he couldn't drift into sleep, he would toss and turn, eventually finding himself cuddling a tree branch.

All the heavy thoughts were beginning to stress him out, he really hated stress, he wanted nothing to do with it, but unfortunately his head was about to blow of stress and this weird thing called 'love' he still hasn't fully understand.

He shut his eyes for a brief moment, emptying his thoughts only to fall asleep in the next second.

"Jack? Jack!" he hears something faint calling him followed by something poking his shoulder over and over.

"Stop it" he mumbles, gently swatting it away.

The faint noise suddenly got louder and louder, once Jack got rid of the groggy feeling, he instantly bolted upright, nearly falling off the tree.

In front of him was Tooth, her violet irises focused on him in concern.

"Um….Tooth, what…what are you doing here?" he asks, he felt so nervous now that she was around.

"Oh, I um…I was on my way back to the Tooth palace, and…I just wanted to see if your okay," she says and giggles.

Now Jack can't take his eyes off of her, she was sitting right in front of him on the edge of the branch, her legs crossed, her sunlit feathers bright as gold and she is as beautiful as ever.

"Um Jack?" Tooth's hand waved in front of his face, snapping him back to reality and he finally realized that he has been starring at her, "uh sorry…"

"I need to go, ton of work to do and all, just visit me if you need to," Tooth states mirth fully and bids Jack a good bye before flying off.

He also noticed something different about Tooth, the fairy was acting jumpy and slightly more hyper than she really is. Maybe she was in love too?

Nah, that was impossible, he tries to push the thought aside.

But it kept coming back. He looked over at the flower stands, since he couldn't take his mind off of Tooth, maybe doing something romantic will.

"I blew it! I blew it!" Tooth yells in exaggeration as she darts around her Tooth palace wildly.

Baby tooth was there, giving her an 'it's okay, you didn't mess up look'

"No! You shouldn't have seen it, I nearly scared him off a tree!" she snaps.

_Looks like Jack is not the only one who didn't understand his feelings._

The winter spirit hung upside down on the tree branch right above one of the flower carts.

The cart owner had his back turned, which was a big opportunity for Jack to snatch a flower.

With one swift motion, the rose that stuck out from all the others was gone, Jack immediately recoils his body back up to the tree silently congratulating himself.

"Hey wind! Take me to-"

He was cut off by the gust of wind propelling him high up the sky.

It was like the wind read his mind, but it was a little obvious, since when did Jack pick a flower to give it to Bunny?

He lightly landed at the back of the palace, the rose tucked safely in the pouch of his hoodie. He warily pushes the golden framed window open and slipped himself in.

He was greeted with a dozen mini fairies chirping and squeaking some even fainting. He shushes them, his eyes immediately focuses on the figure in the center of the palace.

"She didn't see me….yet," he smirks and plans to give her a little surprise.

He takes off from where he is and soundlessly lands behind the busy fairy.

"So what are you doing?" he whispers, it wasn't exactly a very surprising greeting but it was enough to make Tooth shoot 7 feet in the air, "OH! Jack! It's you, hi, what are you doing here?" she asks laughing nervously and landing back down to the ground.

"Well, I just thought, I might visit you…today; cause…um..." he struggles for something thoughtful to say, "Happy Valentine's day."

Now Tooth was shocked, quivering and sweating at the same time, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Jack holds up the rose. Frost covered each petal, giving it the shiny look whenever sunlight shines at the same time conserving it's beauty.

"Oh….Oh…..Oh," her voice shakes a little, "thanks." She takes it in her hands.

The winter spirit flashes a smile, showing his pearly white teeth, which made her even jitterier, nervous and the stray feeling of shyness at the same time.

"So…" Jack rocks on his heals, "How bout we head out side and have some fun."

Tooth has a big wide grin on her face and she seemed dazed but she shakes herself back to reality and her gaze dropped to the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry…a lotofworktodo," she blurts.

"Okay then….maybe some other time," Jack's heart starts to feel heavy, "So….see you some other day…maybe."

"Yeah….some other…time" she laughs nervously.

"And bye then…" Jack walks away stiffly and found out that he had frozen a large part of the floor in a way to release his nervousness.

"You're an idiot," he scolds himself, he was back up on the tree from here he started, meaning he was back in square one, maybe the best way is to leave the whole thing behind and forget it ever happened and go back to snowballs and fun times.

But there was small chance, now that he already embarrassed himself; there was no way he was giving up so easily.

But why was Tooth acting so shy? It was not like her, she normally has the guts of steel and she will never hesitate to express herself.

Jack was beginning to get a head ache, he didn't know where to go or what to do anymore, he couldn't think straight and everything seems to remind him of the tooth fairy.

He shakes his head violently, "oh this isn't getting any better at all."

But he won't give up, he'll keep tying, even if he is just experimenting with his feelings. There are a lot of stuff that confuses him, but love was the most confusing of all, aside from the rules, regulations and other restricting junk he could think of.

He'll just try again later, even if it means consuming the whole days' time.

Maybe a little snowball fight would get the little turtle out of her shy shell, he formed a snowball on his hands and takes off once again.

Tooth just stayed on the center of the room, commanding her mini fairy armies to visit some continents which were still experiencing night when a snowfall suddenly hit her in the face.

She started laughing, "That's not funny Jack."

Bam! Another snow ball hit her in the face.

"Jack! You can come out now…."

"BOO!"

She shrieks again.

"Scared ya twice," Jack says smugly coming out of his hiding place.

Once Tooth saw him, her gaze lowered again, her hands were clenched at sweating and she began acting all 'funny'

"Heheheh, sorry Jack, if it's about that question a while ago, I'm still not free to go outside, my fairies are still….well you know, some parts of the world still night." She chirps entwining her fingers.

"Well you always bury yourself in wok, you don't get to have fun, how often do you get on the field?" Jack paces around him.

"I um….I don't get to go out much," she still avoids eye contact, "maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's no fun," Jack says stubbornly, "Come on, it's Valentine's day, don't you guys get some kind of holiday break or something?"

"Yes, we do, in fact North will call us for a celebration later, like what we do every year, this is gonna be your first year," she was breaking cold sweat.

"Really?" he recalls the time North invites them to the pole for a Christmas celebration, he never knew they celebrated Valentine's day.

"Well, see you later then." he trudges out the door.

Now how was he supposed to get rid of his feeling of admiration when Tooth keeps rejecting him?

He huffs, now he has to wait until nightfall.

"Love is weird." There were many things he didn't understand, love was the most complicated of all. Never before has he felt so…uneasy in his whole life before. And his heart, it strangely felt so warm.

And he actually enjoys it, he enjoys the weird feeling, he enjoys the chasing Tooth around.

And thought he could get rid of the feeling just by chasing Tooth, now it makes him want to keep trying over and over no matter how long it takes.

"Welcome Jack," North greets with mirth, "your early!"

"Honestly I don't know where else to go anyway," Jack rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly.

North booms laughter and gives Jack an embrace, "well make yourself at home while we wait for others, you may do anything you wish."

With that another smirk creeps on his face as he grins at the little elves running away from him.

Phil walks in and greets the winter spirit with a glare only to widen his grin even more. "Hey Phil, wanna play some baseball?" Phil gives a muffled answer which Jack assumes to be a yes.

He lightly taps the butt of his staff on the floor, freezing the elf right in front of him.

"Here, pick him up" he instructs and Phil obediently follows.

"Now throw it to me. Hard"

With a shrug, Phil tosses the elf as hard as he can towards Jack.

Jack holds his staff over his head and swings it at the flying elf.

It bashes into the wall and slides down until it was in front of the fire place, slowly the ice melts away.

"Hahah!" Jack bursts into laughter, Phil joins in.

A hole emerges from the ground and bunny's long ears sticks out, "Crikey!" he squeaks as a yeti slides past him followed by Jack, and an elf. They all bash into the cement wall next to the fireplace.

"What are ya doing ya dill?" Bunny hops out of the whole with a basket of eggs.

"Trying to teach yetis how to skate, what's so bad about that?" Jack props himself up, "What up with the eggs? It's February."

"These are bombs mate," says Bunny.

"Oh, bombs" Jack repeats.

"And there is no way your getin' your hands on hem," Bunny adds and hops away.

"Okay then," Jack shoots up to his feet, "so Phil, wanna help me snatch some eggs?"

Tooth came in last, on Valentine's day children eat a heck lot of chocolate, even the mini fairies couldn't go to each continent at once, so she had to cover up the job on her way to the pole.

She was met by Jack, shooting right past her with Phil on his heals, his shaggy fur covered in pink and purple paint.

"Hey Tooth," he greets darting back and forth until Phil got tired of chasing him.

"Hi," there it is again, that strange shy feeling was coming back again.

An egg suddenly flew past her, missing her by inches but still enough to cover her in blue paint dust.

"Hey!" she shrieks and Jack flies off in instance.

She immediately chases after him, only to get hit by another egg.

"JACK! Your not getting away from me that easily!" she make a beeline for him but Jack was able to dodge leap high into the air and up to the balcony of North's work shop.

Tooth follows him up to find him leaning on the door, "Where did you get those eggs anyway?"

"Oh these, Bunny lent them to me," he smiles innocently.

"Define lent,"

"Oh…" with out warning, he throws another egg at her and runs off.

"Jack! Stop it! I'm already colorful!" she says in-between giggles, "It's you who needs some more color."

"You're not colorful enough! You're all green." Jack teases and bounds around the corner with Tooth behind him.

Both of them stopped practically at the same time and came face to face with North.

"So zis is where Bunny's eggs went, he came to me complaining about it." He chuckles "Since you are here, let the celebration begin!"

They did what they usually do on every celebration, after eating a feast, North told a few stories and it was over before they knew it.

And it was time for Tooth to leave, she gave everyone a hug and approached Jack last and gave him a tight embrace, "Happy Valentine's day Jack." She says into him ear.

The embrace lasted almost forever, well, at least until Bunny cleared his throat.

"Maybe, I should go too, I need to visit Jamie and all." Jack says a few minutes after Tooth left.

He took her by surprise again, she was standing right outside her palace, _wow, she really is scared when someone sneaks up on her,_ Jack thought.

"So, do you like your gift?" Jack begins moving closer to her.

And she began to shake, not because of his cold temperature, "Yeah, thanks."

"I have another one for you…" he grabs her waist and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity.

Tooth felt like she was embracing an icicle. While Jack felt like he was hugging some kind of giant bird, they both felt awkward, but neither of them wanted the moment to end.

**Suckish ending Q_Q I actually started this last weekend but unfortunately I didn't have enough time to finish it, but now it just seems I rushed things cause I wanted to post it exactly on Valentine's day *sigh***

**Well, leave a review/feedback whoever did read this.**


End file.
